Chapter One
"Run! Now! I'll find ya later!" The purple, wolflike creature said as she faced the enemy's attack. "No, I can't leave you, Yuzi!" The redheaded girl cried as she was on her knees behind the wolf. "Arrgh, don't be foolish! I can handle tis!" Yuzi said as she jumped towards the enemy, their attacks clashing, which resulted in a bright light. "Nooo!" The redhead sat up in her bed. She sighed. Her blue eyes were teary. "I keep having those weird dreams... I should call Sora." She got up, dressed herself - a white shirt and purple pants as well as brown sandals. Then she looked into her brothers room - he was still asleep. She smiled as she closed the door to his room, then went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Eggs and noodles this time, as well as vegetables. She ate her part and put her brothers part in the refridgerator. Then she headed out. She called Sora. "Yes, this is Sora Takenouchi speaking." A soft, female voice. "Hi Sora. It's Shizuka, your favorite cousin." "Oh hi, sweetie. What's up?" "I need to talk to you about something, can I come over?" Shizuka asked gently. "Of course. I am sure that both Masaru and Asuka will be happy to see you. Yamato too, of course. When will you be here?" "Well, the next bus leaves in 10 minutes, so I'll be there in 25 minutes. I am on my way to the busstop now." "Okay, I'll see you then, hun. Bye!" Shizuka arrived at the busstop. She sat down and was feeling a little relieved. She could always count on Sora. The bus approached, she got up, stood in line, payed the busdriver and took a seat. Gazing through the window, listening to music... She arrived at the busstop and headed for the Takenouchi residence. She rang the dorrbell and a boy, about 7, opened. His blue eyes glimmered. "Aunt Shizuka!" He grinned and jumped at Shizuka. "Hey Masaru." Shizuka gently patted his blonde head. "How are you?" "I am good! Look, I learned Pyocomon a new trick!" He held out a little, pink creature with a blue flower on it's head with yellow and a red stigma. "Pyocomon, crawl!" The Pyocomon jumped down, pressed itself against the ground and started crawling. It looked really funny. "See, see?!" Masaru grinned, clearly proud. "Good boy, Masaru, and Pyocomon too." Shizuka said as she entered the house and closed the door. "Hello!" She yelled. "Oh, hello, Shizu-chan." A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted her. A little girl with orange hair and brown eyes, clinged to his hand. She looked sleepy. In her other hand, she held a goldenyellow creature with a black horn. "Yamato-san." Shizuka bowed. "Hey, Asuka. Were you asleep?" The little girl rubbed her eyes, then looked at her. "Shizuka-onee-chan?" "Yes, that's me." Shizuka nodded as Asuka approached her, then hugged her. Asuka demanded to be picked up, so Shizuka did. "It's always nice to have you visiting us, Shizu-chan." Yamato said as he gently laid an arm around her. Shizuka smiled at him. They went into the living room, where Sora was working on some new clothing. She smiled at them - her brown eyes, full of life. She brushed her orange hair back a bit. Shizuka laid Asuka on the couch and hugged Sora. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan." Sora said. "Oh c'mon. I don't live here anymore." Shizuka said teasingly. She looked at the outfit Sora was making- it was a black top, a black leather belt with silveradornments as well as darkred shorts. "Sora-san, this is really nice! And the fabric is really soft!" Sora smiled at her. "I am glad you like it... It's for you." Shizuka's face brightened up. "Really?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged her again. "Now, I just need to finish the last parts, but we can talk in the meantime." She turned to her son. "Masaru, can you and Asuka go and play in your room?" "Tsunomon, let's go!" Asuka grabbed her Digimon and ran ahead of Masaru. Shizuka started telling Yamato and Sora about her dreams. "So, what do you think?" She turned to them. "Is Seto having dreams like these too?" Sora asked. Shizuka nodded. "Yes, but he dreams of a bird..." "I think it's time." Yamato said and looked at Sora. She nodded at him. "Shizuka. Do you remember the stories we told you about our adventures in the Digital World?" The redhead nodded. "Ofcourse I do! I loved hearing them... Seto too." "Now, we didn't dream of Digimon before we met them. But perhaps, somewhere in our mind, we still rememberd the fight of Greymon and Parrotmon." "You mean... I am a Chosen Child too...?" Shizuka started. "Have you received any new, odd electronical device?" "No, I don't think so." "Tell you what. Go home and pack whatever you may need. Bring Seto too and have him pack. Then come back here, the two of you. We'll open a portal. With the powers of Gabumon and Piyomon, it should be possible." "Shizuka, here." Sora handed her the clothes. It was now a red shirt and a pair of black gloves added, as well as a pair of kneehigh, black boots. Shizuka headed home. Seto was awake, eating the food she had put away for him. He greeted her. "Hi, Onee-chan! What's up?" Smile. His blue eyes were full of life. He scrathed his red hair. Shizuka sat down and told him all about what Sora and Yamato had told her. Seto looked very excited. They went to pack; sleepingbags, extra clothes, a minilaptop, hygienarticles, towels.... When they were done, two backpacks with one sleepingbag on it each, stood in the hallway. They smiled at eachother, took a backpack each and headed out. Shizuka locked the door. As they headed for the busstop, a person with darkblue hair ran into Shizuka. "Sorry." The person excused itself, and was off. On the ground was a pair of googles. They had a red and blue zigzagpattern on the band. Shizuka took the googles up and put them into her backpack. They arrived at the Takenouchi residence to be greeted by Gabumon and Piyomon. "Hurry! They're calling for you!" Gabumon said. "Who?" Seto and Shizuka were confused. They entered the backyard of the house. There was a big circle, it looked like a portal. Inside it was numbers, letters and unknown hieroglyphs floating around. "Ah! You have arrived!" A soft, female voice. They sat down in front of it. A woman with blonde hair, a white dress, the one of a goddess. She wore a blindfold. Great wings spread from her back. "I am HolyAngewomon, head of the Winged Court. It is I that called you in your dreams. I have come to take you to my realm, the Digital World. I bid you welcome." She reached out her hands. Seto and Shizuka looked at eachother, then at Sora, Yamato, Masaru, Asuka and their Digimon. They nodded. The siblings stood up, joined hands and reached for the angel in the portal. A bright, beautiful light appeared. They had gone to the Digital World. The family went into the house. A soft breeze. A calm area. The trees swaying. Sunny. "Mmnn..." Shizuka rolled over in her sleep. "Oi! Are you awake?" Poke. Something poked her cheek. "C'mon, just five more minutes..." Shizuka mumbled. "To heck with that! Wake up! I have waited forever!" Shizuka sat up. Next to her was a wolflike creature with purple fur. It's bright, orange eyes glimmered in the sunlight. Green markings under the eyes. A white, fuzzy chest. Black accessories. Shizuka's mouth opened in surprise. "Tat's bettar." The wolf smiled at her. "Oi, close yer mouth, I ain't no ghost." She reached out her paw and placed it on Shizuka's shoulder. "You are.. It's you! You're alive!" Her blue eyes got teary. "YUZIMON!" "In da flesh, baby." Yuzimon grinned at her. Shizuka throwed herself at Yuzimon's chest. The wolf comforted her. "Tere, tere, I am okay, y'see?" She patted the redheads back. They stayed like that for a while. Shizuka looked at her. "I just can't believe it." She smiled, then it hit her. "Seto! Where is Seto?" "Ah, yer brother. He ain't here. Probably landed elsewhere." Yuzimon got up. "Let's go look fer 'im?" She offered her paw. As they had walked for a while, they heard voices. "...then, I danced, and the Floramon got really happy!" The pair nodded at eachother and approached the voices. It was a young girl, most likely around Seto's age and another wolflike creature, tho, much shorter than Yuzimon. The girl was sitting with her back against them. "Hello?" Shizuka said. They turned at her. The girl had green, big eyes. Her hair was black with a little pink bow on the right side. Her skin was dark. She wore blue jeans with a red patch on the right knee. Her shirt was a black T-shirt. Pink sleeves underneath. The Digimon, on the other hand, was mainly white. It had red eyes, big ears and a tuft of grey hair on it's head. When it spotted the pair: "Ah! It's Yuzi-dono! Come, she is nice. Let's go say hi. The Digimon offered the girl a paw and she took it. "I am WhiteGazimon!" She greeted. "Hey, I am sorry if I scared you." Shizuka squatted down. "What's your name?" "T-Tina..." The girl said. She had a very soft voice. "I'm Shizuka and this is Yuzimon." She made a gesture at her Digimon. "Did you come here by yourself?" "No... I was with my b-brother, but he isn't here now..." "I see. I am looking for my brother too. Do you want to look together?" Shizuka offered Tina a hand. She took it and they were off. The Digimon walked a bit behind them. "So, Gazi, any news from 'im?" Yuzimon whispered to WhiteGazimon. "No, not a single one. But I think he'll come soon. After all, the time is now, Yuzi-dono." They walked further, now entering a forest, in the search for their brothers. Chapter Two